1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications. More specifically, the present invention relates to the transfer of multimedia files between two or more devices during a voice call without the need to hang up and call back, via various methods, including connecting multiple cellular devices, a cellular device and a computer, multiple computers, or any other combination of electronic devices having a connection with the internet.
2. Background of the Invention
Cellular communication is an area of increasing technology and availability. At the end of 2005, a CTIA study showed that 69% of the United States population subscribed to a cellular telephone service. Cellular telephones work on a network of receiving towers that communicate with a central location. These towers are constantly being built in an effort to create a seamless network across the globe. Not only is this market more popular, but the technology is growing. Cellular companies have now opened data pipelines for delivering broadband internet straight to its customer's phones.
As this integration between mobile services and internet services develops, there are many applications that can benefit from the coupling of this trend with increasingly powerful and multi-functional mobile devices. Besides voice audio, the existing infrastructure permits transfer of audio, video, and other multimedia across cellular networks. Uses of this facility could range from transmitting personal photographs between users to sending live video or location information to an E911 operator.
As phones become more like computers, users want to exchange more than mere conversations. Most new mobile phones are capable of performing many functions beyond basic telephony. Today's typical mobile phone is a fusion of a digital camera or camcorder, PDA, and digital music player, with room for add-ons like USB, Firewire, IR, or BLUETOOTH which gives them the ability to communicate with other devices independent of the cellular network. However, these phones are still essentially communication devices. It's not difficult to combine a digital camera with a music player, but mobile phone manufacturers have stepped up to the additional challenge of being able to integrate this functionality with the need to send and receive voice calls on demand.
The next step is to fuse these functions to communicate more than just voice. There exists a lot of potential for new technology and function with an IP-enabled cellular network, which essentially assigns each cellular device an IP address just like a home computer when connected to the internet. This allows communication of pictures, film, and other data objects with any other device on the internet, including a home computer, thereby exploiting the functionality of the phone/camera/mp3 player. There exists an infrastructure that utilizes the availability of fast data-transfer protocols, standardized technologies, increasingly powerful wireless devices. It receives large amounts of investment by cellular operators in ensuring that their networks can implement these technologies.
It is the IP-Multimedia System, or IMS, which is essentially a system by which mobile operators can offer and charge for discrete services, that are usually available on the internet, alongside currently offered services. This architecture works with any packet-switching network, and is IP-based. Therefore it has tremendous potential for services like Voice-over IP (VoIP), push-to-talk, videoconferencing, IM, presence information, etc. An example of a standardized signaling protocol is the Session Initiation Protocol, or SIP. SIP allows two devices in a network to find each other and open lines of communication easily, and is a significant part of IMS.
However, this existing infrastructure is not being utilized to its fullest potential. Currently, to send multimedia files to another mobile user, one is limited to either using the Multimedia Message Service (MMS), email, or via an instant messaging (IM) program that traverses the IM service provider network. MMS has its share of inconveniences. It cannot be used during a voice call, and MMS technology is fairly proprietary and non-scaleable. Also, the message has to traverse an MMS Center which is a temporary storage center for the message. The message is held there until the receiving device is located. The MMS Center will only hold the message for so long, and it can be unreliable. Email has some disadvantages as well. Though it has been the default option for sending files across the internet, most phones have limited email capabilities, and cannot access internet mail while engaged in a voice call. Sending files over instant messaging is even more burdensome. Both mobile devices must be capable of running IM software, the software must run on the same IM protocol, and the software must have capability of sending and receiving files. Of the popular IM software programs that exist on mobile devices, most of the programs do not support file transfer.
What is needed is a method that allows multimedia files to be transferred from one user to another in the midst of a voice call between the two users. The current state of technology forces a user to hang up, send a multimedia file through one of the above mentioned services, like MMS, then call back to see if the transfer was successful. Even if it was successful the transfer might not be instantaneous, requiring both users to pause for an unknown amount of time to allow the MMS Center, email server, or IM server to forward the multimedia file. Although it works, efficiency is the main purpose of having this capability on one's phone. Most people would rather send the files through their home computer, and know they will reach their destination soon, than try to send the file through their mobile device.
Ideally, this process would involve minimal work on the user's part, allowing software to take care of all the technical negotiations, and efficient employment of the existing infrastructure. When connected to a user in a voice call, the user should not need to know the IP address of the connected device. These devices are already connected via voice, and software should be able to find the IP address without user intervention.